


Woah, Baby!

by naomilpick



Series: Nothing Even Matters [3]
Category: Big Time Rush
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-27
Updated: 2012-02-27
Packaged: 2017-10-31 20:03:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/347863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naomilpick/pseuds/naomilpick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kendall and Logan's marriage is a very happy one! But is something missing? Kogan One-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Woah, Baby!

(Logan's POV)

Life is good. It's a simple statement, but it pretty sums up everything. I've got an amazing husband, the best career in the world (next to singing of course), and people that care about me. Can it really get much better than this?

Well, let me catch you up to speed on things that have been going on, since you're probably wondering. Am I right? Of, course I am, I'm a genius. When am I ever wrong?

Ok, I get it, but that was one time!

Anyways, as you know Kendall had asked me to marry him and I said yes. But why wouldn't I? I love him!

We were engaged for about a year, and got married in the fall, after we came to a compromise (he wanted to get married in the spring and I wanted to get married in the winter, so we settled for the in between). He took me to Germany for our honeymoon because he knew I had always wanted to go there. I must say, it was absolutely amazing there. And I'm not just talking about the country, *wink*.

Six months after we got back to L.A., Kendall and I decided, along with James and Carlos, that we were ready to settle down, and break away from Big Time Rush. It's not the band was on the outs, it was actually doing amazing in album sales, but we decided to end it on a good note. That was four years ago.

We had actually come back to do a reunion show for the fans a year later. And now we do a show one time annually, just to keep the name of BTR alive. And of course, to keep the fans happy; they were the ones that got us to where we were, after all.

After we had retired the band, I decided I was ready to pursue a career in the medical field and become a doctor. So, using the money I had made from singing, I went to Harvard after I got accepted into their medical program. I ended up graduating early, three years later, because I studied non-stop. The Cedars- Sinai Hospital was so impressed that they offered me a job on the spot. So, I was living my life-long dream of saving people's lives.

I opened the door to mine and Kendall's home, closing it behind me. I just finished a 20 hour shift; two surgeries, three concussions, a couple broken bones, and a gun-shot victim. And that wasn't even half of it. I was wasted, but I was also hungry; hospital food is not very good. I dragged my tired and aching feet into the kitchen, and made myself a sandwich.

I walked to living room and plopped onto the sofa. I hungrily shoved the turkey sandwich into my mouth, to silence my growling stomach. Glancing at the clock, I noticed it was just after noon. Kendall wasn't supposed to be home until around six. I didn't get even get halfway through my food before my eyes began to droop, and closed all together. Leaning my head against the back of the couch, I gladly let sleep overtake me.

~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~

I felt hands gently shaking me a few hours after I had fallen asleep. I opened my eyes, only to be met with my husband's emerald green ones. He smiled down at me, and I couldn't help but smile back at him. He leaned down and gently kissed me on the lips.

"Hey there, sleeping beauty." He said softly. "When did you get home?"

I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. "Um, about 12:15, I think." I looked at my watch, and the time was 6:38 pm. "You just get home?"

"Yea." He answered sitting down beside me. "Oh, guess what? The coach wants me to start in next week's game!"

"That's great, Baby!" After Big Time Rush, Kendall had gone back to pursuing his dream as a pro hockey player in the NHL. He practiced nearly every day because he had put his hockey career on hold when we started the band, but he was still an amazing athlete. Eventually a talent scout spotted his amazing potential, and he was signed to the Los Angeles Kings. It wasn't the Minnesota Wild, but he was happy nonetheless.

Kendall ended up being an unstoppable force on the team; the rookie that everyone was amazed with and other teams worried about. I was so proud, and I never missed any of his games, even with my busy schedule.

"How was work today?" He asked pulling me against his side. I rested my head against his shoulder, still worn-out from my day.

"Long," I sighed, "and tiring." He kissed the top of my head and I smiled burying my face into his shoulder.

He swiftly put his free arm, which wasn't around my shoulders, under my knees and stood up, lifting my smaller frame with him, and carried me bridal style as he made his way to our bedroom. I just closed my eyes, and let myself relax in his arms.

He stood me upright beside the bed, so that I could change before getting into the bed, though he still kept his hands on my back. "Want to help me?" I whispered hotly in his ear. He smirked playfully at me, as he began to unbutton my dress shirt teasingly slow with nimble fingers.

He ran his hands back up my chest to my shoulders as he pushed the shirt down my arms. He leaned down, while I stood on my toes, and our lips met in a gentle kiss. There was no clashing of teeth or battle for dominance. It was just a sweet kiss to show one another how much we cared.

His hands made their way back up to my face, one cupping my cheek and the other moving to the back of my neck. He pulled me closer to him, if was even possible, and deepened the kiss. I pulled away when the need for air became too great. He moved down to kiss my neck, while his hands made their way to my belt, undoing it and yanking it out of its loops in one quick flick of his wrist. He tossed it across the room and proceeded to undo the button on my pants. He pushed them down my hips, leaving me in only my boxers.

Kendall moved to seal hip lips back over mine. He pushed me back until I collapsed on the bed with him hovering above me, never breaking the kiss. His hands ran up and down the length of my torso, feeling my muscles tense with each caress.

He pulled away, breathing heavily, and smiled his winning smile at me. I reached my hand up to push his bangs out of his face, so I could see his beautiful eyes. "I love you." I said softly while running my fingers through his blond hair.

Kendall reached down to kiss me once more. "I love you too."

He pulled away once more, and moved to lie down beside me in our bed. He draped his arm over my waist and pulled me to where I was curled up beside him. I rested my head against his chest as I listened to my husband's steady heartbeat, letting it lull me back into a peaceful sleep.

~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~

I registered my alarm clock buzzing as I woke up the next morning. My eyes shot open when I realized that I was in bed alone. Where had Kendall gone? Probably out on his morning run. I thought as I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. The coach required them to run at least a mile a day to keep them in shape.

I rolled over, catching sight of the picture of me and Kendall that sat on our nightstand. It was one of our engagement pictures, my personal favorite. I smiled and proceeded to pull myself out of bed to go get breakfast.

As I past the photo of our wedding day that hung on the wall in the hallway, I couldn't help but feel a slight tug on my heart. Not knowing what caused it, I decided to shrug it off, and made my way into the kitchen. I saw a note placed, strategically, standing up against the coffee pot. Kendall always knew I went there first because I had to have my coffee in the morning. I picked up the note, reading the messy handwriting.

Morning Baby,

I just wanted to let you know how much I love you! And that I went out for my morning run. But I'm sure you already knew that. Anyways, I also wanted to let you know that coach called me in early today, so I'm heading straight to the rink when I'm done running. I didn't want you to sit around the house worrying about me. So, I'll see around 6ish. I love you. Have a great day, relaxing! I know you need it.

I love you, Sweetheart

Your stud muffin! :)

I laughed at my husband's silliness. He was such a goof. But I love him for it.

I poured myself a cup of the coffee that was already made, courtesy of Kendall, and pulled the eggs out of the fridge to scramble. As the eggs sat in the pan, I put some bread in the toaster. I moved back to the eggs, completely forgetting about my toast for the time being, so when it popped up a moment later, I jumped about a foot in the air. I couldn't help but laugh at myself.

I sat down at the table a few minutes later, savoring each bite of my breakfast as it slid down my esophagus. I sat in silence for twenty minutes, until I heard my cell-phone ringing from my bedroom. I quickly made my way down the hallway, so I wouldn't miss the call, thinking it might be the hospital needing me to come in because they were short hands or something.

I smiled when I saw that it was James' name flashing brightly across the screen. Pressing send and placing the phone next to my ear, I could hear James singing in the background, probably to the radio. I chuckled before speaking, alerting him that I had answered the call.

"Hello?"

"Oh, hey, Logan!" he said excitedly.

"Hey, James, what's going on?"

"Not too much, just heading to work." James now worked as a model for Cuda Cosmetics. They had seen his face many times in photos of us walking the red carpet, and were very impressed with his looks. He was offered a job immediately. Now, I saw him on billboards all over Los Angeles and in magazines and on TV and so on. You could say was doing pretty well for himself.

"Hey, listen, I was wondering if you wanted to join me and Carlos for lunch today." He said breaking through my thoughts. "I'm sure your husband won't mind if we steal you away for a few hours since he is at the rink most of the day."

"Carlos doesn't have to work today?"

Carlos had gotten a job as a stunt man in Hollywood. Go figure, right? At least, he was able to focus his crazy energy somewhere that got him something out of life. He figured this way he could pull crazy antics all the time, and get paid for it as an added bonus. He'd come to me on more than one occasion to patch him up.

"No, the studio gave him the day off. So what do you say? I know you'll just be sitting around at home all day."

My friends knew me so well. "Sure, that sounds awesome. What time and where do you want to meet?"

"I was thinking The Ivy, say around…12:30?"

"Awesome, I'll see you there."

"Later, Dude." I hung up the phone and tossed it on my bed, after sending a quick text to Kendall telling him what was going on.

I decided to take a shower after I finished my eggs and toast, since I hadn't gotten around to it last night. I walked into the bathroom that was connected to our bedroom, and adjusted the water until it reached the perfect temperature. Once I thought it was warm enough, I stripped out of my clothes and stepped under the stream of water. I stood for a few minutes letting the water cascade off my back and shoulders, relaxing my tired muscles.

After I worked the shampoo through and washed my body, I turned the water off and dried off. Wrapping the towel around my waist, I stepped out of the shower and moved to stand in front of the sink. I wiped the fog away from the mirror, and proceeded to brush my teeth and run some gel through my short hair, making it stand up in spikes.

I walked back into my bedroom and made my way to the closet, choosing out an outfit for the day; a nice polo shirt and jeans.

When I finished getting ready, I went back into the kitchen and cleaned after this morning's mess from breakfast. I washed and dried the pans and my plate, silverware, and glass, and put them all back in the respective places.

I looked at the clock on the stove and saw that it was only 10 o'clock. I had two and half hours until I was supposed to meet the guys, so I decided I would watch some TV. I had recorded a special that came on the medical channel a few days ago that talked about the human brain. It seemed pretty interesting. So, I settled myself into the couch, and waited for the clock to inch its hands towards 12:30.

~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~

I walked into the restaurant about five minutes after the time said to meet there because I didn't want to be the first one to arrive. It makes people seem desperate when they do that. So, I always come a few minutes after set meeting times. I looked around the building, but couldn't spot James or Carlos from where I was standing. So, I asked the girl at the hostess station.

"Excuse me?" She looked up from the podium, smiling sweetly at me.

"Yes, can I help you Mr. Knight?" I still love hearing that. It never ceases to make me smile like an idiot. I decided before we got married that I just wanted to take Kendall's name. I told him that I wanted to tie myself to him in every way possible.

"Why, yes you can, could you tell me if James Diamond is here yet?"

"Ah, yes, Mr. Diamond is at his usual table. Follow me." I followed her to a back area of the restaurant that was secluded from everyone. No doubt, so James could enjoy his lunch in peace, without having to be bombarded by screaming fans. A model's life is a hectic one. Or at least that's what he's told me.

As if on cue, James looked up and waved me over. Both him and Carlos stood up and wrapped me into a warm hug before we all took our seats. We began talking about our lives, and how things were going. The conversation staying light and friendly. All of us breaking into fits of laughter, when we would bring up old memories.

After the waitress came and took our lunch orders, Carlos popped up with a question I wasn't expecting. "So…when do you and Kendall plan on making us Uncles, anyway?"

There it was again. That tug that I felt on my heart from earlier. Was it because I wanted to complete my family? Because I wanted a baby? I guess that would make sense. I was very happy in my marriage, but lately I was starting to feel like something was missing. I just didn't know what.

Carlos and James stared at me waiting for my answer. "Uh, we haven't really talked about that." I shrugged my shoulders, and then decided to turn the tables on Carlos. "When do you plan on asking Hannah to marry you?" He started stuttering over excuses, and I just raised my eyebrows in question. Carlos had met Hannah about a year and a half ago at some big fancy after party of a movie premier, and they instantly clicked.

"Well?"

He rolled his eyes at me. "If you must know…I actually planned on proposing at dinner on Friday night." He ducked his head, clearly embarrassed.

My face lit up in excitement. "That's great, Carlos!" I said patting him on the back. He just smiled and shrugged his shoulders. "What about you?" I asked, directing my attention towards James. He raised one of his eyebrows as if asking 'What about me?' "Are there any girls that you're interested in?"

"I am way too busy with my career to be thinking about women." He was hiding something behind that smile that made hearts melt; I could see that.

I eyed him skeptically. "What are you not telling me?"

"What are you talking about?" James started to fidget with his hands. He was obviously nervous about something.

"You're hiding something from me." I said pointing at him. I would get it out of him eventually.

He took a deep breath as if he was preparing himself to spill something huge. Carlos nudged him in the arm, telling him silently to continue, like he already knew what was going on. "Ok…I did meet someone." He started quietly.

"Really? Well, what's her name and when do I get to meet her?"

He cleared his throat to continue. "Well, that's the thing. It's not actually a her. It's a him." Shock covered my features. I looked over at Carlos, and he nodded his head in silent reassurance.

"So, wait, you're gay?" I asked still trying to grasp hold of this.

"The technical term is bisexual. I'm still attracted to women, but I like men too." He said not meeting my eyes, like he was ashamed or something. "Go on, yell at me."

I scrunched my eyes in confusion. "Why would I yell at you?"

"Because I'm a hypocrite. You remember the way I acted when I found out about you and Kendall." He said seriously.

"I forgave you for that." I said patting his hand across the table. "Besides, I'm happy for you."

"You are?"

"Of course, you're my best friend. Why wouldn't I be?" I asked rhetorically. "Now, what is his name, and where did you meet him?"

James smiled a genuine happy smile as he began to speak about his boyfriend (I'm still a little shocked over this). "His name is Haden. I met him at work. He was the photographer they hired for one of my magazine spreads. I thought he was cute, but I wasn't quite ready to accept the fact that I was attracted to men. So, he's the one that ended up making the first move by asking me to dinner."

"Oh, how sweet. When did you meet him?" I asked resting my hands against my chin.

"About two months ago, I think."

"That's great, man. I'm happy for you. But I better be meeting him soon." I said sternly but playfully.

He chuckled, but nodded. "Alright, dude."

The rest of the time passed much in the same manner. But I couldn't shake the feeling of wanting a baby ever since Carlos had asked me that question. I would have to talk to Kendall about it, tonight. I was ready to start my family. And hopefully, he was too.

~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~

When I got home after lunch with James and Carlos, I had to decide on how to bring up the subject of a baby to Kendall. He had never even hinted at wanting one, so I didn't know what to expect. As I thought, I guessed that the best way to breach the topic would be through his stomach. I went through the cabinets and the refrigerator looking for ingredients to make Kendall's favorite meal; chicken stir-fry with noodles.

It took about hour to cook the meal, which left me just enough time to shower and get changed. When I finished, I went to the dining room, set two place settings, and lit a candle for good measure. He was a hopeless romantic, so I was using that to my advantage.

I looked down at my watch, seeing that the time was a minute after six. Kendall would be here any second now. I began to feel nervous. What if he didn't want a baby and rejected my idea totally? Don't think about that now, Logan. You gotta be confident, or this will never work. I told myself inwardly.

I took a deep breath, and as if on cue, Kendall opened the front door. "Baby, I'm home!" He called out after I heard him set his stuff down in the foyer. "Wow, something sure smells delicious."

I walked out of the dining room to meet him in the hallway entrance. "Hi, honey. How was your day?" I asked standing up on my toes to gently kiss him on the lips.

He smiled at me as he pulled away. "It was good, but it's better, now that I'm back at home with you. Have I told you yet today that I love you?"

"Yes," I said smirking at him, "but I don't mind if you say it again." He wrapped his arms around my middle, while I snaked mine around his neck. He leaned his forehead against mine, pecking lightly on the lips once more before turning his head to whisper softly in my ear.

"I love you, so much, Logan Knight." I smiled as I leaned my head against his shoulder and he held me in place in his arms.

"I love you too, Kendall." I kissed his shoulder through his t-shirt and pulled away. A slight whine escaped Kendall's lips, and I turned to smirk at him. "None of that, our dinner is getting cold."

Kendall chuckled. "Speaking of dinner, didn't I tell you to relax today? Cooking dinner is work, not relaxing."

"It is too." I argued. "Especially when it's to make you happy."

"Yea, okay." He said with a hint of sarcasm in his voice. "What did you make anyway? It smells amazing."

Score one for Logan! "Chicken stir-fry." I answered smugly, though Kendall didn't notice.

"Oh, my favorite!" he said excitedly.

"I know." I knew I had him right where I wanted him. He followed me into the dining room, where I had set out all the food. We took our seats across from each other, smiling as we scooped food onto our plates. I decided to wait until after the meal to talk to him about you know what.

"So, how was lunch with James and Carlos?" He asked shoving a bite of food into his mouth. I couldn't keep what I had found out today a secret from Kendall. He needed to know.

"It was fun." I said twirling a noodle around with my fork. "Found out some pretty interesting things."

"Like what?" He asked, looking up at me curiously.

"Well, Carlos is going to propose to Hannah on Friday night." I smiled remembering how Carlos acted when he told me. "Oh, I also found about James' boyfriend, Haden." I said shrugging my shoulders nonchalantly.

Kendall dropped the fork he was using in surprise. "What?"

"Yea, James has a boyfriend. Shocking, huh?" Kendall only nodded his head.

We pretty much ate the rest of our meal in silence, only speaking a couple of times. But that didn't bother us; we normally ate in a comfortable silence, just happy to be with each other.

When we finished our dinner, Kendall leaned back in his chair rubbing his now full stomach. I got up and collected the plates, taking them into the kitchen to rinse them and put them in the dishwasher. I didn't hear Kendall get up and follow me, but I suddenly felt his arms wrap around my waist. I stopped what I was doing and leaned my head back against his shoulder. He placed a gentle kiss to the side of my temple.

"Come on, let's go cuddle and watch a movie. You're working too hard." He ran his hands over my shoulders, massaging them.

A small moan escaped my lips, and I blushed slightly. "I guess the dishes can wait until later."

"That's more like it." He turned me around and pressed his lips to mine. He pulled away and tugged on my arm leading me into the living room. He pulled me down next to him on the couch, and started running his fingers through my short, spiky hair. His soft touch almost made me forget what I wanted to talk about. Almost.

"Hey, Kendall?" I asked timidly. "Can I talk to you about something?"

"What is it, Babe?" He asked, moving his hand to stroke my cheek.

"Do you ever think our marriage is missing something?"

"Why, are you unhappy?" Kendall asked his voice slowly gaining a few octaves, which happened when he got worried. "Do we need to have more sex? Because we can do that if it'll make you feel better."

I chuckled at his apparent worry. "No, I'm not unhappy, though I wouldn't mind more sex, but that's not the point." I said shaking the thoughts away.

"Then what is, Logie?" He asked with concern.

I just decided it was better to get it out in the open. "Kendall, I want to have a baby!"

"What?" Apparently, I had caught him off guard with my statement. "You do know that's anatomically impossible, right?"

I rolled my eyes. "Of course I know that. I am a doctor, after all." He blushed slightly knowing that he asked kind of a stupid question, but I don't blame him. I did just spring this on him out of nowhere. "I'm talking about adopting a baby."

"Right, I knew that." I chuckled at his embarrassment. He was cute when he got that way.

"So, what do you think?"

He took a deep breath, and I braced myself for the 'no'. "You're sure we're ready for this? To be parents, I mean?"

"I know we are." I said confidently. "You will be an amazing dad. I know it. I mean, look at Katie. You practically raised her after your dad left, and look how good she turned out."

He nodded his head as if in thought. "You know starting a family…seems like a pretty good idea." I smiled brightly at my husband as he kissed me on the forehead.

~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~

(Kendall's POV) – 10 months later

The adoption process had taken a long time. We had to locate an agency, which put us in touch with women who were giving up their baby for adoption after it was born. Me and Logan decided to adopt a baby right from birth, so the baby would have a full life with us and would know that we were the ones to raise them. It seemed logical.

I put the key in the lock and turned it, opening the door at the same time. I grabbed the diaper bag off the floor, allowing Logan to walk in the house first with the carrier. We had just brought the baby home from the hospital. Having been there for pretty much two days (she was in labor a long time), I was ready to get home. Logan placed the carrier on the couch, and pulled the baby into his arms. I must admit, he looked good with a baby.

I smiled as he spoke, and the baby opened her tired, blue eyes. "Welcome home, Kenna." He whispered softly, bouncing her lightly in his arms, as she made small cooing noises.

He looked up and smiled at me, holding her out for me to hold her. I took Kenna into my arms, carefully supporting her head. "I can't believe how tiny she is." I said with a tear in my eye. I looked down at the face of my beautiful baby girl. I still couldn't quite comprehend that this tiny being was my daughter.

I gently rocked back and forth on my heels, watching her as she slowly closed her eyes again. Logan walked up behind me, snaking his arm around my waist, careful not to disturb Kenna. "I told you, you would be good at this." I smiled again, never dreaming I could ever have been happier than I was right now with my wonderful husband and beautiful daughter.


End file.
